The present invention relates to a weatherstrip to be attached to a car door panel for sealing between the same and a window glass and, in particular, to a weatherstrip to be attached to the upper edge of a door inner panel of a door beltline.
As this type of weatherstrip, there is a weatherstrip 21 which is, as shown in FIG. 6, attached to the trim 23 end portion as a door interior material joined to an inner panel 22. In an automobile door having the structure shown in FIG. 6, joining of the trim 23 to the inner panel 22 is carried out in such a manner that the trim 23 is slightly lifted and thrust into the inner panel 22, is then dragged down to latch the trim end with a flange 22a of the inner panel 22, and for joining the trim 23 to the inner panel 22, the trim end needs to climb over the flange.
However, as with an automobile shown in FIG. 7, in a case where the angles of corner portions A and B created by a beltline BL, a front pillar 24, and a rear pillar 25 are acute angles, as the position approximates the pillars 24 and 25, in an attempt to climb over the flange 22a by lifting the trim 23, the trim end comes to make contact against and interfere with the inclined pillar 24 or 25. Especially in a case where, as shown in FIG. 6, the weatherstrip 21 is attached to the trim end in advance and the trim 23 is joined to the inner panel 22, contact against the pillar 24 or 25 easily occurs for the thickness of the weatherstrip 21 on the trim end. Therefore, it is inevitable to attach the weatherstrip end apart from the pillar 24 or 25 and, consequently, as shown in FIG. 8, a gap c where the weatherstrip cannot be attached is created in the corner portions A and B. To deal with this gap, priorly, a method for filling up a gap c by fitting a separate component or a method for attaching a weatherstrip by forcibly pushing the same even if the weatherstrip end makes contact against the pillar 24 or 25 has been employed. However, in the former method for filling up a gap with a component, the number of components increases and the number of processes increases, resulting in high cost. Also, in the latter method, attachment cannot be easily carried out, the external appearance after attachment is not favorable, and damage to the weatherstrip and pillar garnish easily occurs.
As another countermeasure, a method is known, wherein as shown in FIG. 9, a weatherstrip 27 is attached to a flange 26a of an inner panel 26 in advance, a trim 28 is attached so as to fit over the weatherstrip 27, and a rib 28a of a trim 28 is latched with a clip 29 to be attached to the flange 26a (Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2587880). According to this method, the trim end is laterally inserted to fit over the flange 26a and therefore need not climb over the flange, the gap c as shown in the foregoing FIG. 8 can be reduced, however, in this case as well, the number of components increases, resulting in high cost.